UJI NYALI
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: sekelopok siswa paran high school pengen nguji keberanian mereka/Mystery/horror/kumpulan ficlet garing/RnR?
1. Rumah kosong

**UJI NYALI**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Horor, Mysteri.

 **Warning!** Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, no bashing, **RnR** **?**.

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **_o0o_**

 **PART 1 : APARTEMEN KOSONG**

"Ikutilah... Acara yang sangat menarik. Uji nyali. Siapa dari kalian yang merasa pemberani, kemarilah." Seorang siswa berambut brunette nampak terkekeh setelah membaca pengumuman itu.

"Kyu... Kau sudah gila?. Tertawa didepan papan pengumuman?." Seorang siswa lain dengan tubuh kecilnya segera mendekat kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Anniyo... Lihat pengumuman ini." Ucap cho kyuhyun, namja berambut brunette yang lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Ah... Sepertinya menarik. Ayo ikut?." Ajak kim ryeowook. Namja mungil yang kini mulai mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Bukan ide buruk." Suara lain terdengar dari belakang mereka. "Yesung hyung..." Ucap mereka serempak. "Mau ikut?." Tanya kim yesung sembari memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja. Kita lihat. Siapa yang paling penakut diantara kita." Ucap kyuhyun semangat. Ketiganya segera mendaftarkan diri kebagian kesekertariatan.

 **_o0o_**

Ternyata disana sudah banyak siswa yang juga penasaran dan mendaftarkan dirinya. Mencoba seberapa besar nyali yang mereka miliki.

"Wa... Ternyata banyak juga yang mendaftar." Ucap ryeowook semakin bersemangat.

Ketiganya segera mendaftarkan nama mereka dan kemudian dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok. Kyuhyun, ryeowook dan yesung berada dalam satu kelompok. Kebetulan sekali mereka memang adalah sahabat dekat, sekalipun yesung setahun lebih tua dari kyuhyun dan ryeowook.

Satu amplop sudah berada dalam genggaman mereka. Disana tertulis.

 **APARTEMEN KOSONG**

 **Bongcheon-dong, Gwanak-gu,Seoul.**

 **Penerangan: Satu batang lilin dan tiga batang korek api.**

 **Pelaksanaan: Minggu, 11 juni 20xx, Pukul 00:00 KST**

Hanya seperti itu yang tertulis disana. "Ah, ini maksudnya pasti kita harus kesana pada jam ini." Ucap yesung menjelaskan sesuatu yang semuanya sudah mengerti.

"Minggu 11 juni 20xx. Bukankah itu besok hyung?." Tanya ryeowook pelan. Yesung nampak mengangguk setelah memeriksa tanggal di ponselnya.

"Bagus sekali." Ucap kyuhyun masih bersemangat.

"Semua kelompok sudah mendapatkanamplop. Sudah kalian lihat?" Seorang siswi dengan seragam yang serupa mulai berdiri sambil menggenggam microfon ditangannya.

"Tugas kalian adalah, memastikan kebenaran isu dan membuat laporan. Oh ya, ada isu apa ditempat yang kalian tuju, kalian harus mencarinya sendiri. Semoga berhasil." Ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum yang terus merekah dibibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa siswa mulai meninggalkan tempat pendaftaran itu dan mulai mencari apapun yang berhubungan dengan misi mereka esok malam.

"Sampai jumpa minggu malam hyung..." Ucap kyuhyun sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Hm... Kita berkumpul di rumah wookie dulu ya...?" Pinta yesung. Dan dua orang lainnya mengangguk serempak.

 **_o0o_**

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Pukul 21:00 KST, kyuhyun dan yesung sudah berada dirumah ryeowook. Keduanya nampak asyik mendengarkan cerita dari ayah ryeowook yang kebetulan menyukai cerita misteri.

"Apartemen itu sebenernya bukan apartemen yang sesungguhnya. Seseorang pengusaha mendirikan apartemen tersebut, tapi dalam pengerjaannya serinng terjadi kecelakaan. Bahkan ada yang sampai meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan itu. Dan yang paling aneh, setiap kali bangunan itu mencapai 6 lantai, lantai ke- 6 akan runtuh keesokan harinya. Maka dari itu, pengerjaannya tidak diteruskan karena terlalu banyak korban dan biaya yang dikeluarkan sudah mendekati limit." Ucap ayah ryeowook semangat.

"Dan lagi, kabarnya sebelum apartemen itu dibangun, tempat itu adalah bekas tempat perkuburan keluarga shaman terkenal." Lanjut tuan kim.

"Wa... Mengerikan..." Ucap ryeowook sembari memegang lengan ayahnya.

Yesung hanya diam saja, namun wajahnya sudah pucat.

Sementara kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki semangat membara didadanya.

"Kita tidak jadi saja ya ikutan uji nyalinya?." Pinta ryeowook. Tuan kim hanya tersenyum melihat keberanian putranya yang sebesar biji bawang itu.

"Aigoo.. Tidak bisa. Kia sudah mendaftar. Nama kita sudah dicatat. Memalukan kalau kita tidak melaksanakan misinya." Kyuhyun mash keukeuh dengan keberaniannya.

"Ayo berangkat."Ajak kyuhyun saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 23:20 KST. Mereka ingin berangkat lebih awal sekedar mempelajari wilayahnya.

 **_o0o_**

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di TKP pada pukul 12 kurang sedikit. Mereka segera memperhatikan apartemen dihadapannya itu. Apartemen itu terletak agak jauh dari complex apartemen di bongcheon-dong, sekitar 100 meter jaraknya.

Karena pengerjaannya masih belum selesai, dindingnya jadi mengelupas, dan masih ada besi-besi yang mencuat. Tidak ada kaca selembarpun. Lubang-lubang hitam nampak berjajar di tempat yang gelap. Dari lubang-lubang yang gelap itu seolah bertiup nafas setan yang membekukan. Otomatis mereka tercekat ditempat.

"Ini menakutkan sekali. Aku tidak mau masuk." Keluh ryeowook yang nyata-nyata kehilangan nyalinya.

"Ayo kita pulang saja." Kali ini yesung yang berbicara.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kalian takut, biar aku saja yang masuk." Ucap kyuhyun. Entah keberaniannya berasal dari mana. Diapun segera menyalakan penerangannya berupa lilin dan membawanya melangkah memasuki bangunan setengah jadi tersebut.

"Kau yakin kyu?." Tanya yesung yang malah sama sekali tak yakin. Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya. "Sebagai bukti, nanti kalau aku sampai diatas aku akan melambai."

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh tapi semakin dekat dengan bangunan kosong tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai memasuki tempat gelap bagai gua itu melalui beranda. Sepertinya tangga berada disisi kanan. Tak lama, cahaya lilin terlihat dilantai dua. "Wa... Dia benar-benar berani." Desah yesung pelan.

"Iya, dia sudah dilantai 2." Ucpa ryeowook.

"Hyung, lihat... Dia sudah dilantai tiga." Ucap ryeowook lagi saat melihat cahaya dilantai tiga.

Cahaya itu terus naik menuju lantai 4 dan terakhir di lantai 5. Sebuah tangan nampak melambai kearah yesung dan ryeowook. "Wah... Berhasil... Dia hebat." Ucap yesung senang.

Cahaya itu terlihat menjauh dan mulai padam. Kemudian kyuhyun terlihat melangkah keluar dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Waeyo kyu...?" Tanya ryeowook khawatir.

"Wa... Ternyata kau pemberani. Aku tak menyangka kau berani sampai lantai atas." Ucap yesung sembari menepuk punggung kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya sampai lantai 2 hyung..." Jawab kyuhyun lirih. Ketakutan nampaknya masih menguasainya.

"Apa maksudmu?. Kai melihat kau menaiki setiap lantai dan kau melambai dari sana." Yesung segera menunjuk tempat orang yang diyakini kyuhyun tadi melambai.

"Itu bukan aku. Aku hanya sampai tangga lantai 2. Sampai disana, aku merasa seseorang dari belakangku meniup tengkukku. Dan lilin yang ku bawa tiba-tiba mati. Tubuhku jadi dingin dan aku sangat ketakutan. Korek apiku juga hilang, sepertinya terjatuh didalam. Jadi aku berjalan dengan memegang apapun disekitarku dan terus mencari jalan keluar yang entah sulit sekali kutemukan." Ujar kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang melambai kearah kita tadi hyung?." Tanya ryeowook. Bulu kuduknya sudah mulai meremang karena mulai dikuasai ketakutan yang semula berhasil dilupakannya. Ketiganya memucat seketika.

 **_FIN_**

 **Ada yang pernah melakukan uji nyali?.**

 **Kalau fuyu sih gak pernah, Gak mau cari penyakit. :P #sapayangnanya?**

 **Ah, Ini adalah FF terbaru fuyu. Ada yang pernah baca webtoon di naver yang judulnya Bongcheon-dong ghost?.**

 **Nah, fuyu ambil tempatnya disana. Gak tahu disana ada apartemen kosong atau nggak. Bagaimanapun juga ini hanyalah fiksi. Jadi kalau ada tempat yang serupa itu hanya kebetulan saja. Jangan mudah percaya pada fuyu, Musyrik. :P**

 **Dan satu lagi, kalau ada FF dengan alur yang sama atau sebagainya, itu hanya kebetulan semata. Fuyu sama sekali tidak meniatkan untuk memplagiat karya orang lain.**

 **FF ini mungkin akan menjadi ficlet bersambung dengan kasus yang berbeda.**

 **Dan kalau ini sama sekali tidak menakutkan, fuyu mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

 **Give me a review...**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 25-09-2015**


	2. Hantu Sekolah

**UJI NYALI**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Failed Horror, Mystery.

 **Warning!** Horror area, Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, no bashing, **RnR** **?**.

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **Bagi yang gak suka cerita horror buatan fuyu, pencet aja back atau pencet tanda X berwarna merah di sudut kanan atas. Oke...?**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **_o0o_**

 **PART 2: HANTU SEKOLAH**

Tiga orang namja dengan tinggi yang hampir sama nampak memandangi amplop yang baru saja mereka dapatkan siang tadi. "Misi untuk kita, benar-benar berat. Kenapa sekolahan selalu berhantu sih...?" Keluh salah satu namja dengan wajah tampan dan lembut. Dua yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kita tidak jadi ikut saja ya?." Tanya salah satunya lagi yang berwajah tak kalah tampan.

"Tidak bisa hyukkie. Kita tidak bisa membatalkannya." Namja berwajah imut bernama lee sungmin itu nampak cemberut menanggapi kalimat sahabatnya.

Lalu bagaimana minnie. Aku sungguh takut." Namja tampan bernama lee hyukjae atau kerap dipanggil eunhyuk itu nampa frustasi.

"Aku juga." Ucap lee donghae, namja tampan berwajah lembut itu turut mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku tidak mau dipanggil pengecut." Sungmin nampak lemas melihat kedua sahabatnya itu kehilangan keberaniannya.

"Heh... Kita akan melakukannya kalau begitu."Ucap eunhyuk akhirnya. Perasaannya tidak karuan. Tapi kalau sungmin membuat wajah sedih sedemikian rupa, siapa yang akan tahan melihatnya.

"Jeongmal...?" Sungmin mendapatkan semangatnya lagi. Ditatapnya donghae yang masih belum mengeluarkan kalimat apapun.

"Baiklah. Kita akan melakukannya." Ucap donghae nampak terpaksa. Meski begitu, sungmin kembali berwajah ceria.

"Kalau begitu, kita kumpul digerbang sekolah hari minggu jam setengah 12 malam. Setuju?." Tanya sungmin.

"Baiklah." Balas kedua sahabatnya serentak.

Akhirnya mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing setelah mencapai kesepakatan bersama.

Sebuah kertas tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

 **PARAN HIGH SCHOOL**

 **RUANGAN MUSIK dan RUANG SENI**

 **Penerangan: Satu batang lilin dan tiga batang korek api.**

 **Pelaksanaan: Minggu, 11 juni 20xx, Pukul 00:00 KST**

_o0o_

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa setiap sekolah memiliki cerita misterinya sendiri-sendiri. Begitu juga dengan paran high school. Isu yang kerap beredar adalah seringnya terdengar suara instrumen dari ruang musik sekolah tersebut. Instrumen itu awalnya akan terdengar lembut, namun semakin lama semakin keras dan bisa menyebabkan orang yang mendengarnya pingsan karena terlalu tinggi nada yang didengarnya.

Selain itu, ruang musik berseberangan dengan ruang seni. Disana kabarnya sering ada penampakan siswa perempuan yang nampak melukis. Namun sebenarnya yang dilakukan adalah menggores kanvas dengan kuas namun tintanya adalah darah miliknya. Dulu ada gadis yang meninggal bunuh diri diruang seni karena gurunya terus menerus mengatakan lukisannya jelek. Warnanya merahnya tidak terlihat. Maka dia nekat memotong nadinya dan mewarnai dengan darahnya agar terlihat merah.

Namun siapa yang tahu kebenarannya?. Tidak seorangpun. Maka dari itu, tugas mereka mencari kebenaran isu tersebut.

Tanpa terasa, minggu malam telah tiba. Sungmin nampak bersemangat malam itu. Dia datang pertama kali. Kemudian eunhyuk datang dan disusul donghae.

"Aku sungguh khawatir kalian tidak datang." Ucap sungmin pelan.

"Tentu kami datang. Kami tak suka melihat wajah melasmu min..." Balas eunhyuk. Sementara donghae hanya mengamini dengan anggukan.

"Kalian benar-benar best friend forever ku..." Sungmin memberi acungan jempol pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Halah... Sudahlah... Ayo kita masuk. Sudah hampir pukul 12 pas ini." Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya penakut merasa tidak sabar dan ingin segera menuntaskan misinya itu.

"Tunggu hyuk..." Sungmin segera mengejarnya dan donghae menjadi yang paling belakang.

Sekolah mereka dimalam hari benar-benar menakutkan seakan menyimpan teror dimana-mana. Namun tiga siswa nekad itu sudah membulatkan tekad, dan mulai menyalakan lilinnya ketika memasuki beranda sekolah.

Dengan langkah perlahan seolah takut membangunkan para penghuni malam, mereka mulai melangkah semakin dalam memasuki sekolah. Dicarinya ruang musik dan ruang seni yang kebetulan berhadapan itu dengan seksama.

"Ini dia..." Bisik sungmin pelan.

"Ayo kita masuk..." Ajak donghae mulai membuka pintu ruangan yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Dengan langkah semakin pelan, ketiganya semakin mendekat kearah alat-alat musik yang tak bertuan itu. "Ah... Itu semua hanya isu. Baiklah, kita keluar dan masuk ruang seni."  
Ajak eunhyuk mengomando. Dia benar-benar ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini dan istirahat di kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Hm... Sepertinya tidak ada apapun disini." Ucap sungmin sembari melangkah menjauhi ruang musik bersama kedua temannya. Namun baru dua langkah. Suara 'ting...' tinggi terdengar melenting dari piano tua disudut ruangan.

Tiga siswa itu mulai memucat dan saling berpandangan. Suara ting itu berlanjut menjadi melody merdu milik mozart. Sekalipun nada itu lembut dan terdengar membuai ketiganya malah membeku ditempat.

Secara bersamaan, tiga siswa itu segera menolehkan kepalanya. Dan mereka tak mendapati siapapun di depan piano itu. Namun tuts nya dapat bergerak sendiri sesuai irama. Bagaimana ketiganya bisa melihatnya dikegelapan. Sesungguhnya, kegelapan itu bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Sinar rembulan malam itu terlihat terang, jadi bagian dalam ruangan masih terlihat sekalipun hanya berupa bayang-bayang.

Saking takutnya, ketiganya mulai melarikan diri dan melangkah menjauh dari ruangan musik. Cahaya lilin padam, hal itu membuat rasa frustasi yang lain.

Ketiganya segera berlari tunggang langgang. Namun, "Hyukkie, lihat..." Donghae yang berhasil menangkap lengan eunhyuk segera menghentikannya.

"Ya Tuhan..." Ucap eunhyuk semakin frustasi saat melihat seorang gadis duduk dengan tenangnya sembari menghadap kanvas dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo..." Ajak sungmin yang sudah berjarak 10 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Chakkaman minnie ah... Jangan tinggalkan kami." Ucap eunhyuk mulai memperkecil jaraknya dengan sungmin.

"Kalian pasti takut sekali" Ucap sungmin sembari tersenyum.

"Seperti kau tidak." Balas donghae saat sudah hampir mencapai beranda depan. Mereka merasa terselamatkan.

"Chakkaman, sepertinya aku kehilangan handphone ku. Aku cari dulu ya sebentar?." Sungmin segera kembali tanpa mengindahkan panggilan donghae dan eunhyuk.

"Ah... Dasar namja pabo. Kita bisa mengambilnya besok kan?" Ujar eunhyuk setengah kesal. Ingin rasanya segera menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan bergulung didalam selimutnya yang hangat dikamarnya yang nyaman dan aman.

"Ya Tuhan... Mereka benar-benar ada. Wa... Sungminnie lama sekali sih. Jangan-jangan dia dimakan hantu..." Ujar donghae berasumsi.

"Kau ngawur sekali hae ah... Ah sial... Aku mulai takut lagi." Lagi-lagi eunhyuk menggerutu tak jelas.

Srak.. Srak... Donghae segera memeluk eunhyuk intens saat telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan daun kering. "Hyukkie... Ayo pulang saja..." Ajak donghae hampir menangis.

"Dan meninggalkan minnie?. Aigoo... Aku juga takut, tapi aku bukan orang yang tak setia kawan hae ah..." Eunhyuk mulai gemetar juga. Suara itu, bukan hanya donghae yang mendengarnya.

Suara langkah itu semakin dekat kearah dua namja yang semakin ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mengucur tidak karuan dari kulit keduanya.

"Minnie... Jebal... Palliwa..." Eunhyuk sudah mulai putus asa. Satu langkah lagi dari suara itu, eunhyuk sudah berjanji akan melarikan diri dan meninggalkan apapun yang tidak bisa lagi ditunggunya. Batas toleransi keberaniannya sudah sampai pada ujungnya.

"Hyukkie.. Hae ah..." Suara yang terdengar bergetar itu segera saja memasuki gendang telinga keduanya.

"Minnie..." Ucap keduanya serentak. "Minnie, palli... Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Eunhyuk segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan seseorang yang diyakininya sungmin itu, dan tak melupakan donghae juga.

Ketiganya segera mengambil langkah seribu tanpa sempat mengatur nafas mereka.

 **_o0o_**

"Itu tadi menakutkan sekali..." Keluh dongahe saat ketiganya sudah didalam kamar. Sungmin dan donghae akhirnya memilih untuk menginap dirumah eunhyuk malam itu.

"Aku setuju." Balas sungmin sambil bergidik. Sungguh masih segar diingatannya pengalaman mengerikannya.

"Kau sih min, pake acara menghilangkan ponsel segala. Kami hampir mati ketakutan saat kau tidak segera kembali, sementara suasana sekolahan semakin mengerikan." Keluh eunhyuk menumpahkan segala kekesalannya.

"Aku tidak kehilangan ponsel. Ponselku ada di dalam tas dan tidak hilang." Sungmin segera memperlihatkan ponselnya yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari tasnya.

"Eh...? Kau yakin?." Tanya donghae curiga.

"Ehm... Aku sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk. Jadi aku menyimpan semua barang berhargaku didalam tas agar tidak terjatuh kalau aku berlari." Jawab sungmin. "Ah ya, mian... Aku meninggalkan kalian tadi. Habisnya aku takut sekali, dan melupakan kalian. Hehehe..." Lanjut sungmin cengengesan.

Sementara eunhyuk dan donghae seketika memucat dan saling berpandangan. "Kau yakin meninggalkan kami?." Kali ini eunhyuk yang bertanya.

Sungmin mengangguk yakin. "Wae...?"

"Kau tidak bersama kami saat keluar dari sekolah?." Tanya donghae masih kurang yakin.

"Ehm... Saking takutnya, aku langsung lari. Bahkan aku tersesat berkali-kali disekolahku sendiri. Sedikit aneh, harusnya aku hafal. Kenyataannya aku hampir tidak tahu arah pintu gerbang berada." Sungmin kembali bergidik mengingat hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang keluar bersama dengan kita tadi hyukkie...?" Donghae semakin memucat. Eunhyuk hanya mampu menggeleng tak mengerti.

 **_END_**

 **Cuplikan uji nyali part 3.**

 _"_ _Serius, kita tidak jadi melakukan uji nyali. Bagaimana kita membuat laporannya nanti.? Mengarang bebas?."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja tidak. Kita akan membuat laporannya dengan benar."_

 **...**

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan... Ini benar-benar menakutkan... Ayo kita kembali saja. Aku mengaku, aku seorang penakut dan pengecut. Jebal... Ayo pulang saja. Kita hanya cari penyakit disini."_

 _"_ _Kali ini... Untuk kali ini saja. Aku setuju denganmu chullie. Aku sungguh ingin berbalik arah dan pergi kepantai mencari nelayan, meminta ikannya dan membakarnya."_

 **...**

 _"_ _Teuki, chullie... Kau merasakannya?."_

 _"_ _Ayo kita pulang..."_

 **Sa, Ini lanjutannya datang dengan trio lee yang menjadi castnya.**

 **Tambah nggak serem?. Sama sekali gak buat merinding? Ya mau bagaimana lagi...? Maafkan fuyu...**

 **Fuyu mohon maaf gak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu.**

 **Tapi fuyu sangat berterimakasih atas aspirasi dari readerdeul semua... #bow,**

 **Give me a review...**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 06-10-2015**


	3. Rumah hantu yeongdeok

**UJI NYALI**

This fic © Fuyuhime Ryuu

All of cast © GOD and themselves

Rated : T

Genre: Failed Horror, Mystery.

 **Warning!** Horror area, Gaje, abal, EYD gak karuan, no bashing, **RnR** **?**.

 **Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...!**

 **Bagi yang gak suka cerita horror buatan fuyu, pencet aja back atau pencet tanda X berwarna merah di sudut kanan atas. Oke...?**

 **_o0o_**

Happy Reading...

 **_o0o_**

 **PART 3 : RUMAH BERHANTU YEONGDEOK**

 **_o0o_**

 **RUMAH KOSONG YEONGDEOK**

 **Yeongdeok-gu, N. Gyeongsang, S. Korea.**

 **Penerangan: Satu batang lilin dan tiga batang korek api.**

 **Pelaksanaan: Minggu, 11 juni 20xx, Pukul 00:00 KST**

"Kampret... Kenapa kita bisa mendapatkan tempat paling berhantu dikorea selatan. Yakin ini tidak boleh ditukar?." Mencak namja berwajah cantik.

"Anda sendiri yang mengambil undiannya. Pilihannya hanya dua. Melanjutkan, atau mundur." Namja lain bertubuh subur dengan wajah kalem nampak memberi pilihan namun sama sekali tidak membuat kedua pilihan itu menjadi lebih baik. Kacamatanya yang dengan sempurna bertengger di atas hidung bangirnya menambah kesan _bossy_ yang tak mau dibantah.

"Ya Tuhan... Ini gila... Tapi akan sangat memalukan kalau kita yang jadi senior sampai mengundurkan diri chullie" Namja berwajah kalem itu segera meremas kertas undian yang didapatnya. Mereka pasti sedang sial hari ini.

"Jadi, kita berangkat atau tidak. Tempat itu sedikit jauh loh... Kalau kita tidak berangkat sore hari, mungkin kita akan kecapekan dan gagal deh..." Ujar satu namja berwajah tampan dengan gayanya yang setenang air danau.

"Teuki... Kau yakin tidak sedang gemetar sekarang. Ini tempat paling berhantu dikorea selatan loh. Tidak perlu menghibur diri kalau kau takut." Desah namja cantik yang dipanggil chullie oleh temannya.

"Oh ayolah... Bohong kalau aku tidak takut. Tapi yakinlah, kau lebih mengerikan dari gwisin jenis apapun chullie." Kekeh leeteuk pelan.

"Oh shit... Aku mulai kesal dengan mulutmu." Ujar chullie atau heechul sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

 _"_ _See_..." Ucap leeteuk mulai bersiap-siap dengan kedatangan serangan sahabat ganasnya itu.

"Hentikan..." Suara dingin itu berasal dari namja berwajah china yang sedari tadi sibuk meremas kertas. "Kalian ini membuatku tambah pusing arra..?" Kesalnya. Dan dua sahabat yang kerap rusuh itu seketika terdiam dan menunduk bersalah. "Cha... Ayo pergi dari sini. Kita pikirkan caranya kesana." Ajak tan hankyung, namja berdarah china yang –mungkin- paling waras diantara tiga namja berparas tampan itu.

"Hah... Dasar sanbaenim..." Desah namja bertumbuh tambun itu sembari geleng-geleng kepala. Sebuah senyuman misterius nampak begitu saja diwajahnya.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau tahu, _National Geografic_ pernah kesini dan melakukan investigasi supranatural. Itu loh acaranya yang berjudul _I Wouldn't Go There._ Kita pernah melihat videonya kan?. Kabarnya hasil penyelidikannya mengungkapkan kisah tragis yang terjadi pada masa perang korea tahun 1950." Heechul mulai memberitahukan berita yang berhasil dihimpunnya. Oh, ayolah... Tempat itu bukan main terkenalnya. Kau hanya perlu _searching_ di google atau yahoo atau mesin pencarian berjudul apapun, dan kau pasti akan menemukan beribu hasil, yang intinya mengatakan tempat itu sangat berhantu dan seram.

"Hm... Aku juga sudah mencarinya. Yang aku dapat bangunan itu awalnya adalah sebuah restoran keluarga di tahun 1980. Tapi usahanya bangkrut. Dan akhirnya pemiliknya menjual tempat itu. Dan rumah tersebut terus saja memberi kesialan pada pemiliknya. Akhirnya sekarang dikosongkan." Ini yang berbicara adalah hankyung. Tangannya masih sibuk membelai layar ponsel pintarnya itu.

"Eh, lihat. Aku menemukan yang seperti ini." ucap leeteuk. Dan dua namja lainnya itu segera bergerak mendekat. "Dari hasil penyelidikan, terungkap rumah yeongdeok diduga kuat merupakan lokasi pemakaman ratusan tentara pelajar. Mereka tewas karena dikorbankan oleh tentara sekutu yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pasukan lawan, korea utara." Lanjut leeteuk sembari membaca artikel yang didapatnya dari mesin pencarian di ponselnya.

"Mereka tewas dikubur ala kadarnya di bukit tersebut. Hingga kini jenazahnya tidak dipindahkan ke taman makam pahlawan. Bahkan seakan mereka tidak berperan sama sekali atas kemenangan korea selatan atas korea selatan." Hankyung melanjutkan membaca. "Aigoo... Aku mulai mual." Keluh heechul sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Gawat... Kita bisa mati ketakutan malam nanti kalau kesana." Gumam leeteuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal dan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda merinding.

"Ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terahir kalinya aku ikut uji nyali - uji nyalian seperti ini." Heechul bergidik ngeri.

"Ada seorang wanita yang meninggal bunuh diri di rumah berhantu yeongdeok. Ini apalagi...?" Keluh hankyung kesal.

"Sudah... Cukup bacanya. Aku pikir kita sudah cukup tahu kondisinya sekarang, dan kita sudah cukup ketakutan." Ucap leeteuk dan segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku kemejanya.

"Ini benar-benar sial. Eomma... Anakmu ini salah apa sampai harus melalui waktu yang sulit seperti ini...?" Heechul mulai _over acting_.

"Banyak..." Balas hankyung tanpa ekspresi. Heechul seketika mendelik kearah hankyung namun sama sekali tak melancarkan protesnya apalagi amukannya.

 **_o0o_**

Mereka kini sudah berada disalah satu perumahan warga di daerah yeongdeok. Tempat ini berada di dekat pantai, dan itu membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi hangat dan beraroma asinnya air laut. Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan, sebuah tempat yang dingin dan terpencil. Yeongdeok adalah satu tempat yang mengesankan. Beruntung, park leeteuk memiliki saudara di tempat ini, sehingga mereka tidak perlu menyewa tempat untuk menginap.

"Samcheon, dari sini ke rumah berhantu yeongdeok jauh?." Tanya leeteuk saat petang sudah menjelang dan mereka baru saja menikmati makan malam petang itu.

Sang paman sungguh terkejut mendapati pertanyaan keponakannya itu. "Tentu saja. Mungkin butuh waktu tiga jam kalau kau berjalan kaki karena jalannya menanjak. Kalau menaiki mobil, mungkin sekitar 45 menit. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?." Tanya sang paman curiga.

"Kami mau kesana ahjjusshi. Ada tugas sekolah yang mengharuskan kami kesana." Balas heechul sembari tersenyum kaku. Demi Tuhan, dia sungguh ingin berada dirumah paman leeteuk saja dan bergelung dengan kucing putih milik tuan park tersebut.

"Tugas sekolah macam apa yang mengharuskan mendatangi rumah mengerikan begitu. Tidak.. Tidak... Kalian tidak boleh kesana. Berbahaya..." Ucap sang paman.

"Geunde ahjjusshi..." Hankyung mencoba menjelaskan. Namun rupanya tuan park tidak peduli. Dia lebih memperdulikan keselamatan keponakannya beserta temannya itu. "Dengar, lebih baik kalian main kepantai saja. Disana mungkin kalian akan mendapatkan ikan dari para nelayan yang baru saja pulang berlayar." Heechul entah mengapa wajahnya bersinar seketika.

"Heh... Arraseo... Pinjam mobilnya kalau begitu samcheon.." Ucap leeteuk tak bernafsu.

"Ye...? Kau bisa berjalan kesana teukie..." Balas sang paman heran. "Capek..." Keluh leeteuk manja.

"Aigoo.. Dasar..." Keluh sang paman sembari tersenyum. Tangannya segera memberikan kunci mobil bak terbuka miliknya pada leeteuk. "Gumawo samcheon..." Ucap leeteuk sembari emringis senang.

 **_o0o_**

"Serius, kita tidak jadi melakukan uji nyali. Bagaimana kita membuat laporannya nanti.? Mengarang bebas?." Tanya hankyung sedikit protes dengan keputusan sepihak leeteuk tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita akan membuat laporannya dengan benar." Leeteuk memperlihatkan kunci mobil ditangannya.

Hankyung tampaknya mengerti dengan rencana leeteuk dan mulai memperlihatkan seringaiannya. "Kita berangkat." Ajak leeteuk dan segera menyambar perlengkapan uji nyali untuk grupnya.

"Ayo..." Heechul yang masih belum mengerti kondisinya malah menjadi yang paling bersemangat.

Leeteuk dan hankyung segera tersenyum misterius bersamaan.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau bilang kita akan kepantai. Sialan kau teukie..." Keluh heechul saat secara nyata dia mendapati sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak terawat dihadapannya.

"Te-he..." Balas teuki sembari membuat V _Sign_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"Te-he pantatmu itu. Ini tidak lucu."Mencak heechul lagi, merasa menjadi yang paling bodoh saat ini.

"Sudah, jangan ngamuk terus. Ayo kita buktikan keberanian kita." Hankyung yang seperti biasa menjadi penengah dari pergulatan dua teman kelewat akrab itu(?)

"Aku tidak mau." Heechul tetap duduk didalam jok mobil. "Ya sudah. Kita jalan kyungie... Ku dengar, siapapun yang sendirian akan ditemani oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat."

"Kau kejam teukie..." Keluh heechul yang dengan terpaksa turun dari mobil tersebut.

Leeteuk terkekeh menang.

 **_oo_**

"Ya Tuhan... Ini benar-benar menakutkan... Ayo kita kembali saja. Aku mengaku, aku seorang penakut dan pengecut. Jebal... Ayo pulang saja. Kita hanya cari penyakit disini." Heechul si pemegang lilin dan menjadi orang yang berada ditengah mulai menciut nyalinya.

Mereka baru saja memasuki beranda rumah kosong yang nampak mengerikan itu. Sulur dari tumbuhan merambat menjadi hiasan tersendiri yang membuatnya semakin nampak mengerikan.

"Kali ini... Untuk kali ini saja. Aku setuju denganmu chullie. Aku sungguh ingin berbalik arah dan pergi kepantai mencari nelayan, meminta ikannya dan membakarnya." Balas leeteuk dengan suaranya yang sudah tidak seriang sebelumnya.

"Kau keterlaluan. Masa setelah meminta ikannya kau membakarnya teukie..." Gurau hankyung berusaha mengenyahkan perasaannya yang juga ketakutan setengah mampus itu.

"Aish... Maksudku membakar ikannya pabo..." Bentak leeteuk tak terima. Rupanya gurauan hankyung tadi bukannya membuat dirinya rileks tapi justru leeteuk yang merasa lebih santai. Terimakasih pada gurauan garing hankyung, yang membuat leeteuk melupakan sejenak dimana kakinya kini menjejak.

"Aku mau pulang..." Keluh heechul manja.

"Kita akan segera pulang, tapi setelah menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan. Setuju...?" Ucap hankyung.

Heechul menggeleng lemah. "Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju. Tapi aku tidak mau keluar sendirian." Tidak ada balasan dari ucapan heechul. Semuanya hanya terdiam, berusaha mengatasi ketakutan yang begitu getol menggerogoti sisa nyali mereka.

"Teuki, chullie... Kau merasakannya?." Tanya hankyung tak berani menoleh kearah manapun saat kakinya dan kedua sahabatnya menjejak dilantai toilet kumuh rumah tersebut.

Leeteuk dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Kerongkongannya kering seketika. Sementara heechul sedikit bingung tapi dia jadi ikut-ikutan merinding tanpa sebab. "Mwoya kyungie...?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Ayo kita pulang..." Ucap leeteuk seraya membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kedatangannya. Hankyung dan heechul segera mengangguk.

"Eomma..." Heechul hampir menangis karena kedua temannya seakan memiliki langkah yang lebih panjang dari biasanya dan itu membuatnya tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakang. Salahkan pada lilinnya yang terus bergoyang diterpa angin yang entah berasal dari mana. Membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak membuatnya padam.

Leeteuk segera menduduki jok kemudi dan menyalakan mesinnya saat pantatnya menyentuh tempat duduk. "Palli..." Teriaknya sedikit panik. Wajahnya kini terlihat pucat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya. Mungkinkah dia sedikit sakit?.

Hankyung segera duduk disamping leeteuk, sementara heechul duduk dibagian belakang, sendirian.

Entah karena kelelahan atau apa, heechul mulai memejamkan matanya. Sementara itu, leeteuk yang mengemudi terus memelototkan matanya demi tidak kehilangan kendali mobil yang ditumpanginya.

"Perjalanan yang mengerikan. Teuki, sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak kembali?. Aku rasa kau melihat sesuatu yang salah?." Hankyung mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Akan aku ceritakan ketika sampai dirumah." Jawab leeteuk singkat. Hankyung hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tak berniat memaksa leeteuk bercerita saat itu juga. Sekalipun dia sangat, amat sangat penasaran.

Hankyung melihat sahabatnya yang tertidur pulas di kursi belakang itu."Hah... Kau hanya diam saat tidur chullie." Kekeh hankyung pelan. Namun heechul tiba-tiba tersenyum. ' _Sepertinya kau sensitif saat ada yang membicarakanmu. Jaljjayo...'_ Batin hankyung pelan. Hankyung kembali tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu saat tidur.

Sekali lagi hankyung melihat kearah kaca depan mobil. Entah mengapa ia senang sekali melihat wajah cantik cantik sahabatnya itu. Bukan, dia bukan seorang yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual dan menyukai sahabat cantiknya itu, katakanlah dia mengagumi sosok cantik berdarah AB yang aneh itu.

Namun, wajahnya yang kini memucat saat melihat sahabatnya itu. Keringat sebesar biji jagung serta merta mengalir membasahi keningnya. Segera saja kepalanya menengok kearah sang sahabat, dan anehnya pemandangan yang sebelumnya nampak di kaca sama sekali tidak ada. Delusi, begitu batinnya.

Sekali lagi, dengan perasaan takut yang masih berkecamuk di hatinya, dilihatnya lagi sang sahabat lewat kaca depan. Dan ya Tuhan... Delusi macam apa yang membuat seorang tan hankyung kembali memucat ketakutan?. Dan akhirnya hankyung memutuskan untuk menutup matanya saja.

"Kyungie... Waeyo...?" Leeteuk yang sejak tadi diam saja akhirnya penasaran juga dengan tingkah sang sahabat.

"Aku hanya ngantuk. Kau bisa mengemudi sendiri?. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat teukie..." Desah hankyung lemah.

"Hm... Aku akan berhati-hati. Kita juga akan segera sampai. Jangan khawatir." Balas leeteuk mulai santai.

"Fokus pada jalan. Jangan sampai kita menabrak sesuatu." Ucap hankyung tanpa membuka matanya.

"Beres." Balas leeteuk yakin.

 **_o0o_**

"Sudah paman katakan. Kalian jangan kesana. Kalian ini benar-benar..." Sang paman terlihat kesal dipagi itu.

"Hehehe... Mianhae samcheon. Aku sungguh penasaran. Tapi tenang saja. Aku janji tidak akan pernah datang lagi kesana." Leeteuk sudah kehilangan rasa takut yang dideritanya semalam.

"Dasar bocah nakal. Kau melihat sesuatu?." Tanya sang paman. Wajah penasarannya jelas terlihat.

"Se... pertinya begitu..." Balas leeteuk seakan tidak yakin.

"Sepertinya...? Maksudmu kau tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat?." Tanya sang paman. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Hah...? Kau melihatnya...?. Jinjja...?. Untung saja aku tidak..." Kelopak mata heechul yang memang lebih lebar dari kebanyakan warga korsel itu nampak membesar. Dia bergidik seketika.

"Ceritakan padaku..." Tiga orang –Hankyung, heechul, dan sang paman- berwajah penasaran itu nampak menunggu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sexy leeteuk.

"Kami bertiga memasuki beberapa ruangan. Dan tidak terjadi apapun. Saat di toilet, tepat saat kyungie mengatakan 'apa kau merasakan sesuatu?', aku merasa melihat beberapa remaja seusia kami tengah berdiri bersamaan menggunakan seragam yang sedikit aneh dan berwarna kusam. Aku terus melihatnya karena merasa tak yakin. Namun tiba-tiba, seakan ada yang memberi mereka aba-aba, semuanya berbalik dan memandang kearah kami bertiga. Dan ya Tuhan... Aku sungguh berharap apa yang kulihat hanya khayalanku saja, kepala mereka berdarah, dan tubuh mereka penuh koyakan. Beberapa dari mereka wajahnya hancur dan bahkan ada yang bola matanya meleleh keluar seperti mata mainan rusak. Mengerikan samcheon. Setiap mengingatnya aku jadi mual." Keluh leeteuk sembari emmegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa melilit.

"Kalian semua melihatnya?." Tanya sang paman lebih ditujukan pada heechul dan hankyung. Namun keduanya menggeleng serentak. Baiklah, sepertinya para penghuni alam lain itu menargetkan leeteuk untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Tapi aku melihat hal lain." Sekarang hankyung yang membuka mulutnya. Berniat menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya. Pandangan tiga orang diruangan itu mulai tertuju pada hankyung.

"Ketika kita dalam perjalanan pulang, aku duduk disampingmu kan teukie?." Tanya hankyung meyakinkan posisinya. Dan leeteuk nampak mengangguk pelan. "Lalu?." Tanya leeteuk semakin penasaran. Misteri memang selalu menarik meski sejujurnya itu sangat menakutkan.

"Dan chullie duduk dibelakang sendirian." Hankyung memandang ke arah heechul dengan pandangan yang dibuat semengerikan mungkin. Bukan berniat menakuti heechul, hanya saja bayangan ingatan itu kembali menghantuinya.

"Ada seorang wanita berbaju gelap yang duduk disampingmu semalam, chullie." Heechul seketika memucat. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut saking cepatnya jantungnya memompa darah. "Kau... serius...?" Tanyanya mulai gagap. Hankyung nampak mengangguk yakin.

"Bagus sekali. Aku pikir hanya aku yang tidak mendapat gangguan." Kesal heechul lebih untuk menetralkan ketakutannya.

"Aku melihat chullie tertidur, dan sejujurnya aku berniat mengusilinya. Tapi aku urung karena melihat chullie yang nampak kelelahan. Setelahnya aku kembali melihat kedepan, dan entah mengapa aku ingin melihat chullie dari kaca depan mobil. Dan tepat saat itu, aku melihat wanita yang entah memakai pakaian warna apa, karena keadaan didalam mobil cukup gelap saat itu. Dia mengelus kepalamu pelan. Seperti seorang ibu mengelus anaknya. Ada dua titik merahdisekitar rasa itu adalah matanya. Aku pernah melihat di film horror ada hantu yang seperti itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menoleh kearahmu, dan tidak ada siapapun disampingmu. Aku berfikir kalau aku hanya berkhayal. Aku kembali memandang ke arah kaca depan, dan kembali menemukan wanita itu disampingmu. Wajahnya blur, tapi aku yakin dia tengah menyeringai kearahku. Aku sungguh takut dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Saat tiba dirumah, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Sejujurnya aku sangat lega." Hankyung bercerita sepanjang yang dapat ia kenang.

"Itu pasti wanita yang bunuh diri di tempat itu. Aku dengar dia suka menumpang di mobil atau motor yang kebetulan lewat disekitar daerah itu. Sudah banyak yang juga mengalami kejadian seperti yang kau ceritakan kyungie." Balas sang paman. Heechul nampak kehilangan suaranya. Sejujurnya semalam dia bermimpi tengah dibelai oleh sang ibu.

"Kalau cerita teukie, sepertinya kabar tentara pelajar itu memang bukan sekedar kabar burung. Tapi entahlah. Aku saja tidak berani kesana. Kalian ini memang cari penyakit." Keluh sang paman sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa keponakannya beserta teman-temannya itu adalah remaja sinting yang mencari ketakutan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan kesana lagi samcheon. Kapok..." Ucap leeteuk dan diamini kedua sahabatnya itu.

 **_o0o_**

"Kau pucat sekali chullie..." Ucap hankyung sembari memberi heechul botol air mineral ditangannya. Kini mereka sedang berada dikereta dan berniat kembali kerumah mereka.

"Gumawo... Aku semalam tidak bisa tidur kalau kalian mau tahu." Balas heechul dengan wajah kesal.

"Waeyo...?" Leeteuk turut penasaran.

"Aku melihat wanita yang kau ceritakan kemarin dikamarku, kyungie..." Balas heechul lemas.

"Jinjja...?" Tanya hankyung tak percaya.

"Hm... Dia menggunakan pakaian berwarna biru gelap. Kulitnya begitu pucat. Dua titik merah itu memang matanya. Rambutnya berantakan sebahu. Ada guratan disekitar lehernya, mungkin dia mati karena gantung diri. Giginya hitam, hampir keseluruhan. Bibirnya begitu kering dan berwarna kehitaman juga. Mungkinkah dia seorang wanita pencandu rokok?. Entahlah." Balas heechul dengan deskripsi yang terlalu lengkap.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya sedetail itu?." Hankyung mulai nampak ketakutan.

"Aku menyalakan lampu kamarku. Aku sangat ketakutan, jadi aku tidak mematikannya. Dan beberapa menit diatas tengah malam, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku pikir itu kalian yang takut tidur sendiri. Jadi aku buka pintunya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun diluar. Aku menutupnya lagi dan berpikir untuk kembali tidur. Tapi saat aku sudah naik ke ranjang, ada sesuatu yang semula terlihat buram namun semakin jelas berdiri didekat jendela. Aku terus melihatnya, karena aku pikir mataku sedikit mengalami gangguan. Dan tiba-tiba, sosok itu menoleh kearahku. Makanya aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan aku pikir itu sama dengan deskripsimu." Lanjut heechul sembari memandang kearah hankyung. Dua sahabat itu seketika merasakan aura dingin yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Kau tidak takut?." Tanya leeteuk kelu.

"Tentu saja aku takut. Tapi aku ingat kata eomma, ketika ada hantu disekitar kita, aku cukup terus memandangnya, dan dia akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Aku pikir eomma tidak bohong. Dia benar-benar hilang, meski dia menghilang sekitar pukul empat." Leeteuk dan hankyung melotot seketika.

"Kau memandanginya, dari tengah malam sampai pukul empat?." leeteuk sungguh tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Tentu saja. Makanya aku bisa memberi tahumu dengan lengkap bagaimana rupanya. Heh... Dia benar-benar mengerikan. Sekarang aku lelah sekali. Aku tidur dulu." Heechul mulai menyamankan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Hankyung dan leeteuk serta merta melihat satu sama lain. "Dia pasti berbohong kalau dia seorang penakut." Leeteuk nampak menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan pendapat sahabat chinanya itu.

"Aku bilang juga apa, hantu tidak akan membuatnya takut. Karena dia raja iblis." Balas leeteuk lirih. Matanya mulai memandang kearah sahabat cantiknya itu. Otaknya mulai membayangkan ada dua tanduk berwarna merah di kepala sahabatnya dan ekor berujung runcing tengah bersembunyi dibawah bokongnya. Dan sepertinya tan hankyung memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

 **_END_**

 **Cuplikan Uji nyali part 4:**

 _"_ _Ah, senangnya bisa satu grup dengan kalian"_

 _"_ _Ketua klub judo, dan murid terjenius tahun ini menjadi grup ku. Sempurna, sungguh grup yang sangat sempurna."_

 **...**

 _"_ _Bukankah di halte itu cukup terang?. Bahkan masih ada bis sampai pukul 12 malam. Apa kita benar-benar butuh ini?."_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama siwon sshi. Hanya saja itu persyaratan dari panitia."_

 **...**

 _"_ _Kibum sshi... Kenapa berdiri begitu jauh?."_

 _"_ _Ah... Jadi namanya kibum. Park kibum...? Animyeon choi kibum...?"_

 **...**

 _"_ _Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin membicarakan hasil laporan kita. Aku langsung mencoba membuatnya pagi tadi, mau melihat?."_

 _"_ _Sanbaenim, aku akan memberitahumu bagian yang tidak benar."_

 **Ya Tuhan... Maafkan fuyu... Ini panjang sekali sebagai ficlet. Baiklah, ini adalah oneshot di menu ficlet. Salahkan yeongdeok yang menyimpan cerita misteri sepanjang ini.**

 **Rumah hantu yeongdeok itu asli ada loh. Coba kalian tanya mbah google, kalau ada yang penasaran dan belum pernah baca. Hanya saja, kejadian yang menimpa trio sahabat itu hanya fiksi hasil otak stres fuyu. Meski fuyu berharap mereka akan melakukan hal gila itu. #Evillaugh #Plak,**

 **Fuyu minta maaf, kalau FF ini jauh dari kesan horror. Fuyu benar-benar minta maaf chinguya.**

 **Fuyu mohon maaf lagi karena gak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu.**

 **Tapi percayalah, fuyu membaca semua review kalian, dan sejujurnya itu membuat fuyu amat sangat bersemangat untuk segera menyelesaikan setiap part. :D**

 **Sa, give me a review chingudeul... Gumawo... #Bow,**

 **Fuyuhime Ryuu, 09-10-2015, 03:35 PM**


End file.
